108_maidens_of_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Song Qingci
"Ten fingers pull springtime shoots tenderly, white delicate appearance and very lively. People first wish to display full power modestly. Cloud clothes rainbow sleeves exposed slightly. The best is a spring night heavenly, yellow hall rolls stopped quiet beauty. Mundane heart lacks regard and helplessly worry. Try pinching the sprig and sniff frequently." |status = Alive (True Spirit)|species = Star Maiden|gender = Female|First Appearance = Chapter 106|star position = Leader Star|star name = Song Jiang|nickname = Protector of Righteousness|true name = Song Qingci|rank = First|innate skill = Uprising|spouse(s) = Su Xing|relatives = Song Qinghua (Little Sister)|current status = Contracted|contractor = Su Xing}} Song Qingci is first ranked Star Maiden and the leader of the 108 outlaws in Water Margin. She is the most important point of Star Duels and only with Song Jiang climbing up the Maiden Mountain, Star Duels can be concluded. All Star World is afraid of her Star Weapon because it is said it can subdue every Star General. Appearance She wore a snow-white, blue and white embroidered long skirt. The skirt’s edges had dragged along the ground like piled snow. Seeing her wind bun and misty temples, black hair like a waterfall, a slanted jade hairpin stuck within, and a sash with inlaid silver; she blossomed, a countenance like that of a flower, a face like the moon; her skin was wonderful, her young bones shapely, as if she was graceful and shapely. However beautiful she appeared, there was a poem that could describe her: Elegant and supple waves pass on by, fragrant threads brush hearts and hands away. Attract attention with allure quiet and icy, only pity quiet dreams white as poetry.11 She was entirely stunning, hard to copy in every single way. Su Xing originally thought he had a powerful immunity to beauties, but upon seeing the girl, he had a sort of feeling that startled man and heaven. Plotline During every single Star Duel, Leader Star Song Jiang was always the first one to be defeated. Historically, Song Jiang’s ability have been rated at the lowest. Throughout the Five Great Dynasties era, no Star Master would willingly contract with her. Song Jiang lacks combat abilities, yet she sits at the very top of the ranking. As first ranked Star Maiden a huge amount of Star Energy is residing within the Leader Star. No Star General or Star Master would pass on this immensely beneficial “medicine”. From the very beginning of Star Duels, Song Qinci was trying to recruit as many members as possible to finally end Star Duels where she must watch her Sisters kill each other. Li Longkui was the first Star General who was following Qingci. When Qingci tried to sign Earthly Stars, if they are not willing, she uses force to subdue them while with Heavenly Stars she can only try to negotiate. Star Generals like Lu Xiao and Lu Shaqing aren't good to be provoked. Majority of Heavenly Stars with Qingci despises Star Masters. When Qingci entered with her members in the last phase of Star Duels, she tried to unify all Star Masters against Su Xing, even Chao Wuhui gave her Wang Lengji in order to unify Star Masters who weren't willing to cooperate. Before they even got chance to battle Su Xing, all Song Qingci's uprising members except Xuan Yunshang were killed by Shi Xian. Qingci was devastated how her Sisters lost their life and if it wasn't Su Xing she would be killed. Items * Dragon Has Nine Sons Seal * Yazi Saber * Sublime Water Trivia * She is reputed as the weakest because as long as Song Jiang signs a Star Duel Covenant, then whatever position she is in would be exposed to all the other Star Generals. Category:Characters Category:Star Maidens Category:Female Category:Star Generals Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Heavenly Stars